Surprise, Surprise
by Unforgiven soul
Summary: One Shot. Draco and Ginny. Draco and Ginny have had a little game of gifts going on for some years.Fluff. Short.


Surprise, surprise

Gifts are something, surprises are others. Draco Malfoy learned this along time ago when he met Ginevera Weasley. It had been a few years ago… about five in fact. His father, Lucius had "dropped" a small gift to the youngest Weasley child, but it was also a special surprise for her. That is how their relationship had started.

On his third year, Draco noticed her dark brown eyes studying him ever so carefully that he was sure that she saw everything that he held inside of him. It seemed that perhaps his imagination was running wild with boredom but all doubts were brushed away when the short red head stopped him in the hallway.

"Malfoy" she had said in a soft strong voice.

He had studied her warily thinking she might confront him about the diary she had gotten not so long ago. Her small slender hands at her side, chin up and defiant showing no fear she waited for his reply.

"Weasley," he had said, cool baritone voice echoing of the walls, "what a pleasant surprise." his lip curling slightly.

She started walking past him but stopped, "Pity, I don't feel the same." her voice was flat as she continued walking.

He had stood in place for a fraction of a second before shifting his foot and hitting something. Looking down he had seen a small box on the ground, picking it up he noticed that something small was inside, opening it he found the book he had been searching for his potions essay due soon, reduced in size.

Later that week he got his essay back with only 5 points out of 30 and a scowl from Snape. Fuming he had gone to find the small red head.

"Well, well, well._ That_ was clever." Draco had whispered into her ear, while placing a gift in her hands.

As the years passed they soon found the activity a sort of game. Often the gift would contain… an unpleasant surprise, on occasions one of them would throw in something nice to truly surprise the other.

But it all changed in Draco's last year. Since the start of the year Ginny, who was very nearly grown up and looking quite good despite of her shortness, if Draco might say so himself, had not continued their tradition. It seemed that she no longer wanted to entertain him as he put it.

Aggravated Draco saw this as a slap in the face and decided to make her life miserable, but nothing seemed to faze that girl.

Finally at the winter ball seeing Ginny dancing with Harry had been the last straw something in him broke and anger seemed to fill his every pore.

He had calmly waited for her to be alone to pull her to him.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Weasley?" He had hissed at her that night rather softly in her ear and had felt her shiver.

Her large brown eyes had looked at him utterly confused, "What do you think your doing!" she had almost but not quite yelled.

Draco smirked at that "That what I want to know." Not knowing what he himself was talking about.

He had released her after savoring that strange moment between the two once he saw Potter looking for her. He watched her go and felt a strange feeling within him.

The weeks slowly went by but the irritation caused by the strange talk with the girl seemed to be quick to grow.

Finally one night while doing rounds he saw spotted little boxes in a line on the cold hallway of the school leading to an old unused classroom. Deciding to find out what was going on he had gone to the empty room only to find_ her _leaning against a desk in jeans and a black tee shirt.

"What the hell is this?" He asked confused his long hair falling into his gray eyes.

Slowly she had walked up to him " You want to know what's wrong?"

He only had time to nod before he felt her warm lips upon his cool one moving slowly and sweetly, the sensation of her was entirely new to him and he was lost in her knowing well what had grown between them. After so many years of gifts and some understanding between them. It had come down to this.

"Merlin, I think I feel something for you."

"Oh lady, me too."

Her eyes dazed eyes seem to grasp this and widen as she stood frozen.

Draco chuckled "Surprise, surprise."

Now years later she laid in a bed looking flushed and worn with two small babies in her arms. She smiled up to him " Surprise, surprise."


End file.
